Aku Kamu dan Mereka
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Nagisa terpaksa harus memilih antara pindah ke gedung utama sesuai dengan keinginan orang tuanya atau tetap bersikeras tetap di kelas E? Lalu bagaimana jika saat memilih pindah Ia justru dihadapkan pada Asano dan Karma yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa padanya? Apa reaksi Nagisa? Dan apakah kelas E hanya akan diam saja melihat itu semua?
1. chapter 1

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Para murid kelas 3-E sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir bersama Karasuma-sensei dilapangan.

"Baik sekarang istirahat 15 menit" instruksi Karasuma-sensei.

"Ha'i" seru murid 3-E kompak.

Nagisa mengambil tempat dibawah pohon dan meminum airnya sambil menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dilapangan.

"Hari ini sangat panas" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya ya sensei juga merasa kepanasan" sahut koro sensei yang sudah berada disamping Nagisa sambil memagang kipasnya.

Nagisa tersentak dan tersenyum melihat senseinya yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Sensei suka senyummu itu Nagisa-kun, sensei rasa jika kau mempunyai seseorang yang disuka , pasti dia akan langsung jatuh cinta denganmu hanya dengan melihat senyummu itu"ucap koro-sensei sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki orang yang kusuka sensei" jawabnya

"Hee~~ sensei kira kau mempunyai orang yang spesial nagisa-kun" goda koro-sensei

Nagisa hanya terdiam saat mendengar senseinya tersebut mengatakan orang spesial. Nagisa bahkan tidak berpikiran mempunyai orang spesial selain ibu dan ayahnya yang di anggapnya spesial.

"Tidak sensei, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan spesial pada siapapun selain ibu dan ayahku.. kurasa" jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah nagisa-kun.. oh sudah jam segini, sensei harus pergi ke italia untuk membeli pizza yang paling enak disana. Ja~~ sensei pergi dulu ya nagisa-kun" ucap koro-sensei kemudian pergi dengan kekuatan 20 mach-nya.

 _'Orang spesial kah?'_ batin nagisa

oOo

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu. Kelas sudah kosong, hanya ada nagisa yang tersisa. Nagisa memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15. 10 pm. Nagisa pun beranjak untuk pulang, ketika mendekati pintu dan baru akan membukanya. Pintu tersebut telah dibuka lebih dulu oleh Isogai dari luar kelas.

"Ah.. kau sudah mau pulang Nagisa?" ucap Isogai

Nagisa menatap Isogai dan melihat teman-temannya yang lainnya dibelakang Isogai. Nagisa mengernyit bingung memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Bukannya kalian sudah pulang tadi?" ucap Nagisa.

"Aa.. begini ada yang ingin aku kabarkan pada kalian, jadi yah, yang lainnya tadi aku suruh untuk kembali ke kelas"jawab Isogai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semuanya sudah masuk dan duduk lagi dikursinya masing-masing kecuali Nagisa. Ia nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang antara pulang atau tidak. Jika dia pulang maka Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan di bahas Isogai, tapi jika Ia tidak pulang tepat waktu ibunya pasti akan marah besar.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ pikirnya

"Nagisa sebaiknya kau cepat duduk kembali dulu kekursimu" ucap Karma

"Apa kau lebih memilih pulang daripada membahas rencana untuk membunuh koro-sensei? " ucap Maehara dengan nada sediikit menyindir.

"Aku tahu kamu memang pembunuh yang terkuat disini Nagisa, tapi apa kau pikir karena hal itu saja kau dianggap berbeda disini?" timpal Kayano sedikit kesal.

Nagisa tersentak. Teman temannya sangat serius kali ini membuatnya makin bingung. Ia memperhatikan Isogai dan berjalan ke arah Isogai.

"Ne~~ Isogai bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" ucap nagisa berbisik

"Tapi nagisa, sekarang kita akan rapat untuk rencana pembunuhan koro-sensei" balas Isogai berbisik juga.

Nagisa terdiam, terpaksalah dia menurut. Dia hanya berharap agar rapat tersebut akan cepat selesai.

 _'sudah pukul 15.40 pm. Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Ibu pulang kerja pukul 16.00 pm. Dan perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah membut uhkan waktu 20 menit'_ batin Nagisa sambil melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"Ya jadi nanti tanggal 20 juli kita akan melakukan sesuai rencana kita tadi, yaitu pertama dengan menggunakan racun yang dibuat Okuda-san. Kedua, berpura-pura melakukan survival game dan.."ucap Isogai terhenti karena melihat Nagisa yang nampak khawatir.

"nee~~ Nagisa daijoubu?" tanya Isogai dari depan kelas.

Sontak semua membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nagisa apa kau sakit?" tanya Karma yang langsung mendekati meja Nagisa dan menaruh tangannya di kening Nagisa dan tangan satunya dikeningnya sendiri.

"Nagisa kau terlihat pucat apa kau baik-baik saja" sekarang tanya Nakamura khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja Karma" ucap Nagisa sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Karma yang masih ada di keningnya dengan perlahan.

Kemudian memperlihatkan senyum yang membuat orang orang tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengarungi Nagisa.

"Ah.. Isogai-kun rapatnya sudah selesai,kan? Ano .. aku harus pulang sekarang ada yang ingin kulakukan" tambah Nagisa sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Isogai.

"Eh?! Ah.. sebenarnya belum sih tapi kau memang ada urusan penting ya sudah.."sahut Isogai

"Ah.. arigatou.. nee~~ minna gomenne~ aku harus pulang segera. Aku duluan ya Karma" ucap nagisa sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Ya. . Hati-hati dijalan ya. Nanti aku kirim detai hasil rapatnya lewat Line" sahut Karma.

Nagisa mengangguk tanda mengerti, Kemudian berjalan dan meninggalkan kelas. Setelah keluar dari kelas nagisa langsung berlari secepatnya. Langkah kakinya yang berlari pun terdengar jelas dikelas.

oOo

Nagisa membuka pintu rumahnya dengan was-was. Rumahnya terlihat sepi baginya. Tapi dia tidak langsung berpikir positif mengingat terakhir kali ia mengira ibunya belum pulang, dan ternyata sudah pulang, yang akhirnya berujung lebam pada punggung dan kakinya.

"Tadaima~~" ucapnya memasuki rumah

Namun tak ada jawaban. Tanpa pikir panjang nagisa berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan tergesa. Setelah memasuki kamarnya Nagisa pun langsung mengganti bajunya, agar Ibunya percaya jika ia sudah lama pulang.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara Ibunya.

"Tadaima~~" ucap ibunya

Sontak saja Nagisa berlari keluar kamar untuk menyambut sang Ibu.

"Okairi. . Okaa-chan" sahutnya dan tersenyum namun senyumnya kemudian digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Nagisa membeku tak dapat berkata-kata dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nagisa lama tak jumpa ya?" ucap orang itu.

"Otou-chan? Ke.. kenapa otou-chan kemari?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Otou-chan akan bersamaa kita lagi Nagisa, kami ingin kita memulainya dari awal" ucap Ibunya

"Memulai dari awal?" tanya Nagisa bingung

"Ya. . memulainya dari awal. Pertama dengan hubungan kami dan kedua tentangmu" ucap Ibunya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hal yang pertama sudah kami lakukan, kami akan kembali bersama. Dan yang kedua, itu tentang pendidikanmu Nagisa" ucap Ayahnya serius.

"Pendidikanku? Kenapa?"

"Ayah dan ibu ingin sekolahmu baik-baik saja tak agar tak ada hambatan nantinya" ucap Ayahnya lagi

"Ah. . aku mengerti , lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus keluar dari kelas E, besok kami akan ke sekolahmu untuk membahas hal ini" ucap Ibunya.

"Tap. . Tapi. . aku-"

"Nagisa, kami tau ini berat bagimu. tapi kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu" potong Ayahnya.

Keluar dari kelas E?. Itu berarti semua kenangan yang telah ia lakukan bersama anggota kelas E akan dihapus jika ia memilih keluar, tapi nagisa juga tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya yang sudah mau kembali bersama.

 _'apa yang harus aku pilih?'_ batinnya bingung.

 ***TBC***

 **Aloha. . Hika-chan masih baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya minna-san~~**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan ini. Dan maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan..**

 **Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka hehe. . sekali Lagi Arigatou minna-san~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Hika-chan cuma minjam characternya sisanya punya pemiliknya, Matsui Yuusei -san.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo dimana-mana.**

 _'Apa yang harus aku pilih?'_ batinnya bingung.

"Nagisa jangan berpikir kami egois,kami menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan kami juga tahu bahwa nilaimu sudah cukup untuk kembali ke gedung utama, karena kami tadi sudah menemui Asano Gakuhou selaku direktur sekolahmu" sahut sang Ayah.

"Ayahmu benar Nagisa, kami mohon mengertilah. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu" timpal ibunya

Dengan berat hati Nagisa pun mengangguk, memberitahukan bahwa ia setuju dengan keputusan orang tuanya.

 _'Tapi. . . apa yang harus kukatakan pada teman-teman nantinya?'_ batin Nagisa.

oOo

Karma membuka pintu kelas dan melihat kursi milik Nagisa masih kosong. Tidak biasanya Nagisa datang terlambat darinya, tak lama ia berpikir di depan pintu masuk, bel pun berbunyi. Karma bergegas menuju tempat duduknya.

"Nagisa-kun?"Ucap Koro-sensei yang sedang mengabsen. Sontak aksi tembak menembak berhenti ketika mengetahui Nagisa tidak menjawab sensei guritanya tersebut.

"Ada yang tau kenapa Nagisa tidak ada?" tanya Koro-sensei

Tak lama pintu kelas bergeser. Koro-sensei bersiap untuk bersembunyi. Nampak seorang laki-laki dengan mata azurenya dan rambut pendek biru memakai seragam sekolah lengkap layaknya Isogai maupun Asano.

"Gomenne sensei aku terlambat" ucap Nagisa.

"eh?- EEEH. . . NAGISA?!" seru seluruh murid terkejut dengan perubahan Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tersenyum layaknya seorang malaikat, para siswi dikelas pun langsung blushing melihat senyumannya.

 _'Kawaii'_ batin para siswi.

"Ah ya. . tak apa Nagisa-kun, tolong jangan diulangi lagi ya" sahut koro-sensei

"Ha'i"

"jaa~ mari kita lanjutkan"

Suara peluru dan lemparan pisau anti sensei pun kembali.

"Nee~ Nagisa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memotong rambutmu?" tanya Karma penasaran saat jam istirahat. Sebenarnya Karma lebih suka rambut Nagisa panjang.

"Ah itu . . . Ibuku menyuruhku memotongnya kemarin" jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Aree . . bukannya Ibumu suka menyuruhmu seakan menjadi ya . . perempuan" ucap Nakamura.

"Ibuku sudah berubah" sahutnya.

Pintu kelas bergeser memperlihatkan Karasuma-sensei yang terlihat cemas.

"Nagisa segera keruang guru sekarang"

Nagisa hanya menurut saja, berjalan keluar kelas. Temannya yang masih bingung hanya bisa menatap punggung kecilnya yang sedang menuju pintu kelas.

Nagisa membuka pintu ruangan tempat para guru berada. Terlihat Irina-sensei yang sedang mengecat kukunya di meja kerjanya.

"Nagisa kemari" Karasuma-sensei memanggilnya dan mengarahkan ke ruang pertemuan orang tua.

Nagisa memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang duduk dan melemparkan senyuman. Senyuman yang Nagisa rindukan sejak dulu.

Nagisa mengambil tempat diantara orang tuanya menghadap Karasuma-sensei.

"Ah berhubung dia sudah ada disini jadi kami ingin anak kami segera dipindahkan ke gedung utama,mengingat nilainya sudah cukup untuk meninggalkan kelas ini" ucap Ibu Nagisa to the point.

"Dan juga kami ingin Nagisa mulai besok sudah pindah ke gedung utama" tambah Ayahnya.

Mendengar perkataan dari mulut orang tua Nagisa membuat Karasuma-sensei bingung.

"Ah itu . . akan kami lakukan jika Nagisa mau menerima usul dari kalian" sahut Karasuma-sensei.

"Hmm.. begitu . . jaa Nagisa apa keputusanmu sayang?" tanya Ibunya.

"a . . ano . . Karasuma sensei . . aku ingin. ." ucap Nagisa terbata

"Nagisa kau harus mengucapkannya dengan jelas" sahut Ayahnya.

"Baiklah Tou-chan, Karasuma-sensei aku ingin segera di transfer ke gedung utama" ucapnya agak lirih membuat Karasuma tertegun.

 _'mungkin ini yang terbaik'_ pikir Nagisa.

"Su . . sudahkan? Apa aku bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang?" ucap Nagisa sedikit murung.

"Aa . . iya" sahut Karasuma-sensei.

Pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan wajah manis nan imut bersurai biru sedang menunduk melihat ke arah lantai.

"Nagisa-kun ada apa?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei, maaf aku terlambat masuk kelas. Tadi aku dipanggil oleh Karasuma-sensei" jawab Nagisa menuju tempat duduknya.

Nagisa merasakan kesedihan, entahlah Nagisa merasa kacau sekarang. Dia bingung dengan pilihannya tadi, apa sudah benar atau kah sebaliknya.

"Ya . . berhubung kalian sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?" usul Koro-sensei

"Tapi sensei, bukankah kita harus belajar, bukannya untuk bermain-main?" sahut Isogai.

"Sekali-kali kan tidak masalah, karena tidak harus selalu berfokus untuk belajar, kalian juga harus bersantai"

"Ah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau main truth of dare saja sensei?" usul Kayano.

"Ah baiklah kalau begiitu" Koro-sensei dengan kecepatan 20 machnya menyusun meja-meja yang ada dikelas agar mereka bisa duduk dilantai kelas dan membentuk lingkaran tak lupa botol yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Baiklah karena absen nomor 1 adalah karma, jadi karma saja yang duluan memutar botolnya"

"Baiklah sensei" Karma pun memutar botol tersebut dan berhenti pada Kayano.

"jadi kayano-chan. . pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Karma

"A. . aku pilih truth"

"Baiklah, kalau kita sedang dikepung oleh para zombie, kira-kira siapa yang akan kau korbankan agar bisa keluar dari kepungan zombie itu?" tanya Karma

"Yada mungkin, karena dia memiliki dada yang besar"

 _'dia dendam karena punyanya rata ya'_ batin mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Jaa sekarang giliranku yang memutarnya" ucap Kayano.

Dan putarannya berhenti pada Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Kayano.

"Truth" sahut Nagisa

"Eh?! Ah kalau begitu. .etto. . apa yang kau rasakan selama berada di kelas ini?" tanya Kayano.

Nagisa terdiam, dan memandangi wajah teman dan sensei guritanya.

 _'apa yang harus kukatakan? Ah benar itu saja. . semua akan sama saja kan jika aku kembali ke gedung utama bagaimana kalau aku melukai mereka nantinya mengingat ingatanku akan dihapus'_ batinnya.

"Nagisa?" ucap Karma.

"Ah. . apa yang kurasakan selama ini kah? Tentu saja tekanan. . aku lelah tertekan setiap harinya. ."

"Nagisa-kun?" ucap senseinya khawatir.

". . . semakin lama tekanan-tekanan itu membuatku seolah membenci kelas ini. Membenci semuanya yang telah terjadi"

"Na. . Nagisa. ." ucap Nakamura.

"Ya Nakamura-san?" tanya Nagisa santai.

"Kau bilang benci kelas ini? Me. . memangnya kenapa?" ucap Nakamura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja karena. . ibuku tidak menyukai aku berada disini. Dan yah mungkin juga-"

"Tunggu kau bilang kau benci kelas ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan semua kenangan yang telah kita buat selama ini? Apa kau hanya berpura-pura saja?" ucap Kayano sedikit kesal.

"Ya aku berpura-pura, lalu? Apa itu mengganggumu?" Balas Nagisa santai. Memang mudah berakting seperti ini mengingat ia dulu adalah anggota klub drama.

"Astaga, jadi kau hanya berpura-pura menikmati setiap moment yang telah terjadi? Dan kali ini kau bilang kau benci dengan kelas ini? Oh yang benar saja"

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Nagisa?! Kenapa seakan sifatmu berbeda semenjak kau dipanggil karasuma sensei?!" ucap karma keras.

Nagisa tertegun, menurutnya ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari karma.

 _'kalau begini jadinya aku . . .'_ batinnya.

Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Aku. . aku. . minta maaf. . aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian. ."

"Ma. . maafkan aku. . kurasa aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya, aku akan. ."

"Akan apa?" tanya Karma.

"Akan pindah ke gedung utama besok"

"A. . apa. . kau bercanda kan Nagisa" Karma nampak tak percaya.

"Bohong kau berbohongkan?" timpal Kayano. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong" ucap Nagisa sambil menunduk dan mulai bergetar akibat menahan tangisnya

"Nagisa-kun, kau serius? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Koro-sensei.

Nagisa diam, dia bingung mau menjawab apa kepada senseinya itu.

"Nagisa-kun, ikut aku sekarang" ucap Karasuma-sensei serius dari pintu kelas.

Nagisa pun berdiri dan mengucapkan kata maaf lalu keluar dari kelas mengikuti Karasuma-sensei.

"Nagisa" ucap Karma lirih

"Nagisa, kenapa kau menyetujui dengan cepat perkataan Ibumu tadi?" tanya Karasuma-sensei serius.

"Itu. . karena aku ingin yang terbaik saja sensei" sahutnya lirih.

"Nagisa. . kau. . kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Nagisa mengangguk, Karasuma-sensei pun terdiam karena mendapat respon cepat dari sang murid yang kini menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ba. . baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Kami akan ke rumahmu nanti malam, sesuai dengan permintaan orang tuamu" sahut Karasuma-sensei murung.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian ia dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat pintu kelas yang kini ada didepannya.

 _'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ingatan tentang kelas ini akan menghilang'_ batinnya.

 ***TeBeCe***

 **Chap 2 Up!!**

 **Adakah yang menunggu chapter 2 ini ? :3**

 ***KRIK. . KRIK. . KRIK. . KRIk**

 ***GakAda :v**

 **Oke kok jadi canggung yak?! hehe :v**

 **Makasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan ini dan tak lupa juga, makasih yang udah Fav dan Follow fict ini. . Hika-chan sungguh Terhura~ *PLAK**

 **Maaf maksudnya terharu, Maaf juga Kalo chapter 2 kurang menarik.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo berserakan bagai ranjau, harap hati-hati :D**

Karasuma mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Shiota pada malam itu. Diikuti dengan anak buahnya, Ia langsung dipersilahkan Ibu Nagisa ke kamar Nagisa.

 _'Tok.. tok.. tok' N_ agisa pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah Karasuma-sensei.. silahkan masuk." Ucapnya sembari memberi senyum palsu.

"Baik terima kasih. Tapi sebelum kami melakukan hal itu apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Ucap Karasuma-sensei sambil berjalan masuk.

"Tentu saja sensei"

"Nagisa, kenapa kau bisa memutuskan untuk pindah ke gedung utama, kenapa?" Tanya Karasuma penasaran.

Nagisa hanya terdiam. Ia memutuskan pindah karena permintaan orang tuanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Nagisa tak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei" sahutnya.

"Ah sensei, besok saat jam pelajaran pertama aku.. aku akan ke kelas E sebentar. Sepertinya ada barangku yang tertinggal" tambah Nagisa.

"Baiklah sensei paham tapi.. sensei rasa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan ini Nagisa"

"Sensei merasakannya ya?" Sahut Nagisa murung.

"Kalau kau ingin pikir-pikir dulu, kau bisa tetap hadir besok untuk mempertimbangkan perpindahanmu dan yah nanti sensei akan jelaskan pada orang tuamu soal besok itu"

"Baiklah sensei, keputusannya besok"

 **oOo**

Nagisa duduk termenung di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana, sampai-sampai tak menyadari sang Tou-chan yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nagisa apakah kau su-"

"Tidak Tou-chan, Okaa-chan. Sensei bilang putuskan dengan baik dan Ia bilang Ia ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya besok sebelum aku pindah. Jadi mereka akan melakukannya besok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah kakekmu bilang dia akan menemuimu besok" ucap Ayah nagisa

"Baiklah Tou-chan"

 **oOo**

Nagisa hari ini diantar oleh Ibunya kesekolah. Ia pun berlari dengan tergesa saat setelah turun dari mobil milik ibunya karena bel sudah berbunyi. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan . . .

'BRUKK'

Nagisa menabrak seseorang. Dilihat nagisa orang yang ditabraknya. Rambut sewarna strawberry dan ia pun ingat.

 _'Astaga aku menabrak Asano?!'_ batin Nagisa panik.

Asano berdiri dan menatap siapa yang berani menabraknya. Matanya pun membulat tiba-tiba.

"Shiota . . . Nagisa. . . ?" Ucapnya sembari menatap wajah manis Nagisa walaupun rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek, namun itu bukan menyurutkan kemanisannya, malah itu membuatnya tambah manis.

"H... ha'i" Sahut Nagisa takut-takut.

"Kau itu sebenarnya wanita ya?" pertanyaan itu dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut Asano.

"Eh? EEEHHHH?! Ti.. tidak.. Aku ini laki-laki tulen, A. . Asano-kun" jawab Nagisa.

"Tapi wajahmu itu sangat manis" ucap Asano menunjuk wajah Nagisa.

"A. . Aku tidak manis! aku tampan!" ucap Nagisa rada-rada kesal.

"Oh. . astaga. . Asano-kun, Tanganmu. . berdarah. ." ucap Nagisa ketika melihat tangan kiri Asano yang tampak asing karena ada cairan berwarna merah disana.

"Oh. . mungkin karena jatuh tadi"

Nagisa membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Ma. . Maafkan aku Asano-kun. . tadi itu. . aku tidak sengaja. . mengingat kelas sudah akan dimulai" ucap Nagisa sembari menutup luka Asano dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Hn. . kau pikir akan semudah itu?"

"A.. aku akan melakukan apa pun Asano-kun" ucap Nagisa tanpa pikir panjang karena tak ingin berurusan lama-lama dengan Asano.

Asano pun menyeringai. Ia sangat suka lelaki yang berada didepannya sekarang. Jadi kenapa tidak ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan emas untuk menjadikan lelaki didepannya sebagai miliknya.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu . Tapi. . Ada syaratnya"

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan!!" Seru Nagisa.

"Kau yakin?"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk mantap. Menandakan ia sangat yakin.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. . . Milikku seorang" ucap Asano. Nagisa kaget.

 _'Waduh bagaimana bisa jadi begini'_ pikir Nagisa.

"Tapi, Asano-kun, aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan bagaimana bisa aku-"

"Kau bisa. . Dan syarat keduanya kau harus keluar dari kelas E, secepatnya!" Ucap Asano membelai rambut Nagisa.

"Ja kalau begitu aku tunggu jawabanmu saat pulang sekolah nanti. Sayang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang termenung memikirkan perkataan Asano.

 _'Buset dah.. kena sial nih . . Kok bisa-bisanya malah berurusan sama setan kelabang. Tanpa kau suruh keluar pun, Orang tuaku sudah menyuruhku keluar dari kelas E tau'_ batin Nagisa miris.

 **oOo**

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah bebunyi beberapa saat lalu. Terdengar suara tembakan peluru dari dalam kelas. Ia pun memutuskan akan memasuki kelas saat Koro-sensei selesai mengabsen. Dan benar saja setelah Koro-sensei mengabsen muridnya yang tercinta, Nagisa pun membuka pintu kelas. Terlihat semua siswa yang lain menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Nagisa kau tidak jadi-" ucap Koro-sensei terpotong.

"Entahlah sensei" sahut Nagisa sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya. Dan saat menatap meja nya terdapat bunga Red spider lily, bunga yang melambangkan kematian di negara jepang.

 _'A..apa? Apa Me.. mereka sangat membenciku sekarang Karena aku memilih pindah?! Bagaimana bisa mereka.. menaruh bunga itu di.. dimejaku?!'_ Batin nagisa dengan mata yang membulat.

"Nagisa-kun duduklah dikursimu" ucap Koro-sensei.

Nagisa masih terdiam. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia duduk di atas meja nya yang terdapat bunga Red spider lily. Bukankah itu mengartikan seolah olah Nagisa sudah mati?.

"Nagisa" ucap Karma membuyarkan lamunannya sejak tadi.

Nagisa pun melangkah mendekati kursinya dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia masih sedikit shock atas apa yang terjadi.

"Nah berhubung kalian lengkap. Sensei ingin bertanya sesuatu. Terutama padamu Nagisa-kun" ucap Koro-sensei.

Semua yang ada dikelas menatap sendu Nagisa.

"Jadi Nagisa-kun kenapa kau memilih untuk pi-"

Pintu kelas digeser menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut biru yang sedikit memutih. Menggunakan baju pasukan pertahanan jepang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari Karasuma-sensei. Semua yang ada disana habya terdiam bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Nagisa apa itu di atas mejamu? Apa kau dikerjai?" Tanya orang itu. Awalnya Nagisa hanya diam.

"Nagisa jawab kakek, kenapa ada bunga itu di atas mejamu?!" Bentak kakeknya.

'KAKEK?!'batin semua murid kelas E kecuali Nagisa.

Semua yang ada dikelas pun sdikit shock atas bentakan dari Kakek Nagisa.

"Ano.. aku juga tidak tahu kakek." Ucap Nagisa lirih.

"Bagi yang merasa menaruh bunga itu saya harap anda mengerti arti dari bunga yang anda berikan, bunga Red spider lily itu adalah lambang kematian, jadi bagi yang menaruh bunga ini memaksudkan untuk kematian Nagisa begitu?!" Ucap Kakeknya tak bisa menahan amarah setelah menatap meja cucu kesayangannya yang terdapat bunga tersebut. Semuanya kini terdiam. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Nagisa kenapa kau memilih untuk masuk ke kelas ini hari ini?"

"Ah maaf tuan.. bisa anda beritahu kan siapa anda?"tanya Koro-sensei

"Ah.. saya Shiota Aoi, kakek Shiota Nagisa dan bekerja di pertahanan jepang"

"A..ah jadi ada apa anda datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja karena Nagisa bilang ingin per-"

"Kakek, aku sudah memutuskannya, jadi kakek tak perlu khawatir." Potong nagisa

"Nagisa.. bukankah kakek sudah bilang tidak baik memotong pembicaraan orang lain"

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Keputusanku sudah bulat kakek"

 ***TBC**

 **Ide ini mengalir begitu saja. :v**

 **Jadi, maaf kalau chap kali ini masih ada kekurangannya ya. etto. . .**

 **terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca fict ini~**


	4. Chaptet 4

_chapter sebelumnya :v_

 _"Nagisa.. bukankah kakek sudah bilang tidak baik memotong pembicaraan orang lain"_

 _"Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Keputusanku sudah bulat kakek"_

 **Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **By: Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo berserakan sepanjang cerita.** **Ingat sepanjang cerita ya, bukan sepanjang jalan kenangan *Eaa Galau lagi :3 /Plak *abaikan -**

Kakek Nagisa hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Nagisa tadi. Demi apa? Cucu tersayangnya sudah membuat keputusan dan sudah bulat pula, sebulat tahu bulat yang dijual keliling.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Nagisa?" tanya Kakeknya.

Nagisa menatap Kakeknya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita bicarakan diluar ya, Kakek~" ucap Nagisa sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Semua murid laki-laki dikelas E yang melihat Nagisa seperti itu langsung merona.

 _'Oh Kami-sama, kuatkan hambamu ini agar tidak mengarunginya'_ batin Maehara.

 _'Cucuku memang Kawaii!!'_ batin Aoi, kakek Nagisa.

"Baiklah. . dan Kakek harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu." ucap Kakeknya.

"Ha'i ha'i. ." Nagisa berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil bunga yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Nagi. . sa" gumam Kayano.

"Ayo kakek, kita bicarakan diluar." ajak Nagisa yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Nagisa. . tu. . tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau. ." Karma tampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Berat, itu yang dirasakan Karma saat ini.

"Hm? Kalau apa Karma-kun?." ucap Nagisa polos.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau. . ingin pindah ke gedung utama." ucap Karma dengan nada rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin pindah ke gedung utama, Karma-kun? Toh bukankah hal itu akan lebih baik bagimu?." ucap Nagisa dengan lancarnya. Karma tersentak kaget.

"Nagisa. . tidak! itu tidak baik bagiku!." ucap Karma berdiri sambil menatap Intens Nagisa.

Nagisa yang melihat itu mengernyit bingung.

"Hee? Kenapa kau jadi berfikiran seperti itu Karma-kun?." ucap Nagisa bingung.

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Kun' itu Nagisa, Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku berfikiran seperti itu? Jujur! Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak kita sekelas di gedung utama, aku sudah menyukaimu ah tidak. Maksudku, aku mencintaimu! Kalau kau tiba-tiba pindah ke gedung utama, dan nantinya ingatanmu tentang kelas E ini, kenangan kita saat berada disini. . itu akan dihapus untuk melindungi Koro-sensei. Aku. . Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku, melupakan kenangan kita dan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!." ucap Karma panjang lebar. Nagisa hanya terdiam, Shock? Ya bisa dibilang begitu.

Baru tadi pagi Asano mengklaim dirinya menjadi Milik Asano Gakushuu si setan Kelabang, sekarang malah Akabane Karma mengungkapkan perasaannya, di depan semua anak kelas E, dan terlebih lagi didepan Kakeknya. Sungguh Kejutan sekali untuk Nagisa.

 _'Kalau begini pasti peribahasa 'Sudah Jatuh tertimpa tangga' mungkin tepat untuk mengkondisikan suasana sekarang'_ batin Nagisa.

"Jadi Nagisa-"

"Ayo Nagisa, Katanya mau bilang diluar. Dan. . untuk apa kau membawa bunga itu?" potong Kakek Nagisa menghentikan suasana yang bagi Aoi sudah mirip opera sabun yang sering di tonton oleh Nenek Nagisa saat dirumah.

Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi sibuk memotret Nagisa dan Karma bagai Paparazi pun juga ikut terhenti.

"Ini . . aku bawa untuk aku buang diluar?" ucap Nagisa lebih kearah pertanyaan.

"Baiklah ayo Nagisa. Tak usah hiraukan hal lain lagi" ucap Aoi sedikit ketus dan menatap tajam Karma. Oh kakeknya sangat posesif terhadap cucunya sendiri, jadi jika ingin mendekati cucu tercintanya harus bisa melewati dirinya terlebih dulu.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum ke arah Karma kemudian mengikuti Kakeknya keluar kelas, selepas itu pula Kelas menjadi hening.

"Jadi. . Siapa yang menaruh bunga itu di atas meja Nagisa?" tanya Koro-sensei lembut, karena tak ingin terpancing emosi terlebih dahulu.

"Jujur saja" ucap Isogai.

"Ya, Isogai benar. . jujur saja" timpal Terasaka.

"Cepat Jujur saja!" teriak Karma yang sudah kesal.

"A. . ano sensei. . etto. . sebenarnya yang menaruh bunga itu adalah. . . aku" ucap Kayano sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" pekik Karma.

"Kayano-chan kenapa?" ucap Nakamura tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku, aku tak tahu arti bunga itu. . karna menurutku cantik jadi kuambil dan ku taruh saja diatas meja Nagisa. Maafkan Aku" ucap Kayano menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak tahu arti bunga itu.

oOo

Nagisa memasuki daerah gedung utama dengan diiringi sang Kakek yang ingin mengantarnya ke kelas, Dan tak lupa diikuti oleh salah seorang guru disana.

Aoi sebenarnya tak tega untuk melakukan program penghapusan memori untuk murid kelas E yang ingin keluar dari kelas yang diajarkan oleh monster Gurita itu, Karena itu sama saja menghilangkan kenangan berharga yang telah mereka buat.

"Nagisa, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aoi.

"Hn? Ya, tentu saja, Kakek. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nagisa polos.

"Kau ingat kelasmu sebelum pindah lagi ke gedung utama ini?" tanya Aoi hati-hati.

"Hn? Entahlah kakek. Entah kenapa rasanya Nagisa tidak ingat tentang kelas Nagisa sebelum pindah kesini" sahut Nagisa sembari memegang dagunya.

Aoi sudah menebak ini, memang sungguh canggih alat untuk penghapusan memori itu. Benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai dikelas barumu Shiota-san. Tunggu sebentar disini ya, nanti saat saya panggil, baru anda masuk" ucap Fumio-sensei memberikan senyuman lembut pada Nagisa. (weh OC, baru buatan Hika-chan lagi nih :v).

"Ha'i, sensei" sahut Nagisa.

"Kalau begitu Kakek kembali ke Kantor ne~ Jangan Nakal oke?" canda Kakeknya dan kemudian mengecup singkat kening Nagisa.

"Ha'i ha'i, Kakek hati-hati dijalan ya" ucap Nagisa sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakeknya.

Tak lama kemudian Fumio-sensei memanggil Nagisa masuk ke kelas barunya, 3-A.

"Shiota-san, masuklah" ucapnya.

Nagisa memasuki kelas 3-A dengan senyumnya yang menawan, membuat semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas 3-A merona tak terkecuali Asano.

Sungguh, demi kerang ajaib! Orang yang sangat disukainya berada didepan kelasnya sekarang, so pasti karena dia pindah ke gedung utama kan? kan? Asano sekarang bagai dapat durian runtuh.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, Shiota-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Shiota Nagisa, Kalian bisa memanggilku Nagisa. Yoroshiku ne~" ucap Nagisa tak berhenti memberikan senyumnya.

"Waah Kawaii!!" pekik Siswi kelas A.

"A.. a. . arigatou" ucap Nagisa terbata.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang Nagisa-kun kau bisa duduk di belakang Asano-kun. Asano-kun tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap Fumio-sensei meredakan riuh ramai yang tadinya terjadi.

"Ha'i, disini Nagisa sayang~" ucap Asano.

"Sayang?" ucap Nagisa bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kyaa Kawaii!" pekik para siswi lagi.

"Hn? Lupa ya? Kan tadi pagi aku bilang kamu jadi milikku, hanya milikku" ucap Asano.

"Hn? berarti seperti sepasang kekasih?" tanya Nagisa polos masih belum mengerti.

Fumio-sensei yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya tepok jidat karena dirasa hal ini akan mengambil banyak jam pelajarannya.

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu Nagisa, Jadilah kekasihku" ucap Asano berjalan dan bersimpuh dihadapan Nagisa. Nagisa termenung, sepertinya Ia pernah merasakan ditembak seseorang tapi siapa ? pikir Nagisa.

"A. . Asano-kun? etto kau yakin?" tanya Nagisa. Oh Nagisa, sadarlah kalau kau meng'iya'kan pernyataan cintanya kau tak akan lepas dengan mudah dari siluman kelabang itu.

"Sangat Yakin, Nagisa" sahut Asano.

"Terima saja!" teriak siswi yang ada dikelas, Asano sungguh bersyukur tenyata teman sekelasnya Hampir semua Fujoshi dan Fudanshi.

"Etto. . Bagaimana ya" ucap Nagisa nampak bingung.

"Kau jangan bingung Nagisa. Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Asano meyakinkan.

Merasa dipandangi oleh banyak mata karena Asano menyatakan cintanya di hadapan teman-temannya. Nagisa mulai nampak bingung, pengennya sih nolak tapi kasian nanti Asano malu, dan kemudian terjadi peperangan di kelas antara Nagisa dan Asano. Yah, setidaknya Nagisa masih ingin hidup tenang.

"Baiklah. . Aku mau, Asano-kun" jawab Nagisa memberikan senyumnya.

 ***TBC**

 **Chapter 4 Up!**

 **Pendek ya?**

 **Ini sebenarnya Hika-chan masih bingung pairnya maunya apa :v KaruNagi atau AsaNagi :v jadilah begini :v**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, typo ataupun hal yang kurang jelas lainnya.**

Karma : Iya kurang jelas, sama kayak Hika-chan yang gak jelas.

Hika-chan : enak aja bilang Hika-chan gak jelas, awas aja kamu ya :3

Asano : Kasihan, Yang penting Nagisa udah punya aku ~

Karma : jangan senang dulu kau siluman Kelabang! Aku akan merebutnya darimu. Hahahaha!*Tertawa jahat

Hika-chan : abaikan mereka~ abaikan~

 **Terima Kasih sudah mau berkunjung~~ Datang lagi ya minna-san~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer :** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : OC,OOC, Typo, Shounen-ai.**

 **A/n : Osu! minna-san~ (･ω･)ﾉ gomen kalau Hika-chan lama pake banget buat ngeupdate ffn ini, ini dikarenakan Hika-chan mood mood** - **an *DilemparRambutan :v**

Nagisa memandang kelas yang ada digunung tempat kelas E menimba ilmu. Rasanya Nagisa seperti tak asing dengan kelas itu. Tapi karena Ibu dan Ayahnya juga tak mau membahas hal tentang kelasnya sebelumnya. Jadi, ya masa bodo lah.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pandangi?"

Suara seseorang yang Ia ingat dan kenal beberapa hari yang lalu terdengar di telinganya.

Nagisa berbalik dan melihat orang yang tadi berbicara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Asano-kun." sahut Nagisa pada Asano, orang yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hm, begitu. Ku kira kau sedang memperhatikan orang lain selain aku." ucap Asano dengan wajah ngambeknya.

Nagisa hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ah istirahat siang nanti akan ada pertemuan sekolah di aula. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan berbicara pada anak-anak kelas E. Paham?" ucap Asano.

Nagisa hanya terdiam, ia sebenarnya bingung. Kenapa Asano nampak sangat ingin menjauhkannya dari jangkauan anak-anak kelas E.Tapi Nagisa tidak ingin ada permasalahan diantara dirinya dan Asano. Ingatkan kalau ia menerima Asano karena ingin kehidupan sekolahnya damai tanpa pertengkaran dengan Asano saat itu.

"Ya, Asano-kun." sahut Nagisa. Asano tersenyum tulus.

"Anak pintar." ucap Asano sembari mengelus surai biru Nagisa.

oOo

Hari ini ada pertemuan sekolah, Dan tak ayal murid-murid kelas E kerepotan. Pasalnya mereka harus berbaris lebih dulu di aula sebelum kelas lainnya.

"Hah. . Kenapa kita harus jalan kaki menuruni gunung ini? Kenapa kita tidak minta Koro-sensei untuk mengantarkan kita ke aula gedung utama saja." keluh Okajima.

"Tidak bisa Okajima-kun, kalau kalian minta diantar oleh gurita itu, bagaimana kalau anak-anak disana melihatnya? Kita tak bisa membuat target dilihat oleh Orang lain." jelas Karasuma.

"Haaah. . tapi ini melelahkan."

"Sabar saja Okajima." sahut Nakamura.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Karma mau mengikuti rapat sekolah." ucap Yada yang memang tak percaya.

"Aku ingin melihat Nagisa. Itu saja." sahut Karma.

"Ah benar. Nagisa ada digedung utama." ucap kayano sedih.

"Ah aku baru ingat, Kalian tahu? aku dengar Nagisa menjalin hubungan dengan Asano." ucap Nakamura tiba-tiba.

Karma kaget bukan kepalang. Cih kenapa harus Asano si pangeran kelabang itu, pikirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Nakamura?" tanya Isogai.

"Ah, aku mendengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu dari anak-anak gedung utama."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" pekik Kataoka.

"Ya kau benar!" sahut Nakamura.

"Kita harus pisahkan mereka." ucap Kataoka membulatkan tekadnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Nakamura pada anak laki-laki.

"Ya, aku sependapat dengan kalian!!" sahut anak laki-laki kecuali Karma.

"Dan setelah mereka terpisah, aku akan mengambil Nagisa." ucap Karma senang.

"TIDAK AKAN KAMI BIARKAN!!" pekik Murid kelas E meneriaki Karma. Karasuma dan Irina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan muridnya.

oOo

Kelas E sudah berbaris dengan rapi diaula yang masih sepi. Mereka mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar aula hanya untuk melepas bosan.

"Are. . hanya kalian yang baru baris?" tanya seseorang. Mereka semua sontak mengarahkan pandang ke arah orang yang baru saja angkat suara.

"Na. . Nagisa!!" pekik mereka. Nagisa hanya menutup telinganya karena pekikan keras dari murid kelas E.

"A. . Apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, kita bahkan berteman sejak kelas satu, kau lupa Nagisa?" Karma modus memegang tangan Nagisa dan mengecupnya singkat.

semua murid kelas E geram. Mereka tak akan membiarkan teman malaikatnya didekati oleh Iblis merah dan Pangeran Kelabang.

"Karma." desis Kataoka.

"Apa?" tanya polos Karma.

Nagisa hanya melongo, Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nagisa?! dan kau Akabane Karma, lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan kekasihku!!"

 ***TBC**

 **jajang~~ Tebece~**

 **Hm. . sepertinya pendek ya?**

 **Hehe. . terima kasih telah berkunjung, tetap tunggu chap selanjutnya ne~~**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan *Kedip-kedip, ternyata kelilipan :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : OC,OOC, Typo, Shounen-ai.**

 **A/n : Osu! minna-san~ (･ω･)ﾉ gomen kalau Hika-chan lama pake banget buat ngeupdate ffn ini, ini dikarenakan Hika-chan kebanyakan tugas. Aah~ Andai tugas bisa dijual. Mungkin, kita-kita anak sekolah udap pada kaya. *CeritanyaCurhat *DilemparSendal :v**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nagisa?! dan kau Akabane Karma, lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan kekasihku!!"

Suara barithone milik Asano yang terdengar marah menyapa pendengaran Nagisa. Dengan cepat Nagisa menarik tangannya, membuat pegangan Karma pada tangannya terlepas. Sungguh, Asano sangat kesal melihat tangan kekasihnya dikecup oleh rival abadinya.

"Nagisa, ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi pagi bukan?" ucap Asano menatap tajam Nagisa. Nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, karena dirasanya jika ia bersuara, bisa-bisa nanti malah bertambah buruk.

"Kalau kau ingat, harusnya kau menjauhi mereka." tunjuk Asano kesemua anggota kelas E.

"A.. ah maaf Asano-kun, aku tidak tau kalau mereka dari kelas E." sahut Nagisa hati-hati.

"Baiklah.. Kemari, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Apalagi orang yang baru saja mengecup tanganmu itu!"

"Hn.." Nagisa langsung mendekati Asano, dan dengan cepat pula Asano menarik Nagisa, menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung tegapnya.

"Hei hei santai saja bung... Dia baru jadi pacarmu kau sudah seperti itu,apalagi nanti jika kau menikahinya." ucap Karma santai.

"Kalau aku menikahinya tentu saja hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menjauhkannya dari iblis merah seperti mu!" balas Asano tajam.

"Hei .. Nagisa, kau yakin memilih dirinya? tak-"

"Maaf, Aku lebih suka Asano Gakushuu." potong Nagisa lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas. Sontak Asano tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Karma melongo, dan Kelas E berusaha mati-matian agar tidak melempari Asano dan Karma dengan barang apapun yang ada diaula.

"Asa-"

"Gakushuu, Nagisa. Panggil aku seperti itu." potong Asano.

"Hm.. baiklah.."

". . .Shuu." lanjut Nagisa tersenyum manis.

Asano yang melihat itu harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

"A- Shuu. Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanya Nagisa polos sembari menatap wajah kekasihnya, Melupakan keberadaan teman-teman kelas E-nya.

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Ah kukira sakit. Ne~ Kapan pertemuannya dimulai? masih lama lagi ya? dan kenapa baru mereka yang baris?" Nagisa mulai banyak tanya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Memangnya kenapa? mereka kan kelas E makanya harus baris pertama sebelum kelas lain." Jelas Asano. Nagisa hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Aku lelah. Apa boleh jika aku tak ikut pertemuan dan istirahat di ruang kesehatan?" bisik Nagisa. Asano menatap lama wajah kekasihnya itu, nampak seperti tengah menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya kau kenapa, Nagisa?" tanya Asano menyelidik.

Nagisa menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia lelah. Entahkenapa kepalanya rasanya sangat sakit, semenjak bertemu dengan Siswa kelas E, terlebih dengan orang yang baru saja mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kepalaku.. pusing, Shuu." sahut Nagisa sembari memegang keningnya.

"Boleh saja, Tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu. Jangan menolak oke?" ucap Asano mutlak.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk pasrah, kemudian berjalan menjauh bersama Asano. Sebelum keluar dari aula, Nagisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap siswa kelas E lagi. Entahkenapa wajah mereka nampak tak asing baginya. Apa Nagisa harus mencari tahu kenapa jadi memiliki perasaan seperti itu?

"Nagisa?" Suara Asano menghentikan lamunannya. Nagisa tersentak kaget, Asano yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

"Ah.. maafkan aku, Shuu. Tadi aku melamun."ucap Nagisa cepat.

"Ya, tak apa. Ayo, kau bilang ingin keruang kesehatan bukan?"

"Hn. Ayo!" ucap Nagisa cepat diiringi dengan senyum cerahnya.

 _'Tak akan kubiarkan mereka mendekatimu, maupun sebaliknya. Kau hanya akan memilih bersamaku Nagisa. Hanya aku, bukan kelas E!'_ tekad Asano bulat.

oOo

"Kau yakin ingin ditinggal sendiri?" tanya Asano menatap Nagisa yang tengah berbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat lalu setelah mereka memasuki ruang kesehatan, Nagisa menyuruh Asano untuk kembali saja ke aula. Namun jujur, Asano tak ingin meninggalkan Nagisanya sendirian. Ya, Kalau kalian tanya kemana perawat yang ada di ruang kesehatan, tentu saja katanya karena sedang ada urusan penting diluar, perlu digaris bawahi Katanya loh ya, bukannya Asano yang tampan ini yang mengusirnya keluar.

Karena itu, sekarang mereka hanya berdua di ruang kesehatan.

"Tak apa, Shuu. Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"No." sahut Asano singkat.

"Oh Ayolah, Kubilang tak apa Shuu." Asano menatap lama Nagisa.

"Tidak Nagisa, kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Tapi-"

Asano membungkam mulut Nagisa dengan menciumnya. Ciuman biasa, tidak ada lumatan atau apapun.

"S..Shuu?" ucap Nagisa gugup setelah Asano melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sekali lagi kau menyuruhku untuk ke aula dan membuatku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, akan kumakan kau disini sekarang juga, Nagisa." ucap Asano sembari menyeringai.

"Ma.. Makan? Ta.. Tak kusangka.. Shuu.. Kau suka makan orang." ucap Nagisa dengan wajah memucat takut.

"Haah~ Bukan itu maksudku, tapi lupakan saja. Lupakan." sahut Asano tak ingin menjelaskannya. Karena Author gak pengen entar kelewat dari Rated yang ada :v *Plak_Abaikan.

"La.. Lalu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sayang." ucap Asano membelai surai sewarna langit milik Nagisa.

"Tapi Sh-"

CUP

Asano kembali mencium bibir cherry milik Nagisa. Nagisa yang memang tak siap dengan apa yang terjadi sedikit memberontak dalam dekapan sang kekasih yang kini telah duduk di pinggiran ranjang ruang kesehatan. Asano melumat dan menjilat bibir cherry kekasihnya agar Ia mau membuka mulutnya. Sebelah tangannya pun kini tengah mendekap Nagisa dan sebelahnya lagi memperdalam ciuman yang ia lakukan.

"Hmph.." Nagisa yang merasa aneh saat merasakan jilatan dari bibir bawahnya dan saat itu juga tak sengaja Nagisa membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tak dilepaskan oleh Asano. Dengan cepat Ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Nagisa, mengabsen deretan gigi milik Nagisa dan kemudian mulai mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah milik sang kekasih.

Nagisa yang tadinya sedikit berontak pun kini mulai agak tenang dan mulai menikmati ciuman panas dari Asano. Tangan Nagisa yang tadinya mencoba mendorong Asano kini memeluk leher sang kekasih. Suara kecipak basah dari dua orang yang tengah berciuman dan saling melumat pun memenuhi ruangan kesehatan siang itu.

Hingga kira-kira lima menit lamanya ciuman itu berlangsung, Nagisa tak kuat. Ia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Nagisa pun memukul pelan lengan milik Asano, memberitahukannya bahwa ia membutuhkan pasokan udara. Asano pun melepaskan ciumannya walaupun sedikit tak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada Nagisa kehilangan kesadaran kemudian marah-marah padanya. Oh Asano tak kuat membayangkan Nagisa marah kepadanya. Nagisa sekarang bagi Asano adalah sumber kehidupannya, well mungkin memang terdengar berlebihan. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Asano tak ingin jauh dari Nagisa. Catat itu baik-baik. Tak ingin jauh.

Nagisa langsung meraup oksigen rakus. Sungguh tadi rasanya ia akan pingsan kalau saja Asano tak melepaskan ciumannya.

Asano memperhatikan Nagisa intens. Nagisa yang dipandangi begitu hanya menunduk dan menetralkan nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan seperti orang yang baru lari sepuluh kali putaran lapangan sekolah.

"Nagisa.. tatap aku." ucap Asano tiba-tiba. Nagisa sontak mengangkat wajahnya menatap.wajah kekasihnya yang tampan. Wait, kok sekarang aku berpikir dia tampan? dan jantungku.. berdebar?" pikir Nagisa tak lupa pula rona merah dipipi Nagisa.

"Pipimu memerah.. Kau malu? atau.."

"... Gugup karena sedang menikmati ketampanan wajahku?" lanjut Asano menggoda.

"Ih apaan sih." sahut Nagisa memukul pelan lengan Asano kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak lupa lengannya yang menyilang tanda ngambek.

Asano tak habis pikir, ternyata kekasihnya bisa ngambek juga pemirsa. Sekian lama Asano mencoba membuat Nagisa ngambek sejak Nagisa pindah hingga saat ini, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah ngambek kekasihnya. Dan itupun hanya karena godaan biasa. wow emejing pikir Asano nelangsa.

"Nagi, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu, kau mencoba menggodaku ya?" Nagisa mencoba memberikan deathglare pada Asano namun tak berpengaruh yang ada Asano malah berpikir untuk mencium Nagisa lagi, Karena melihat bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu.

"Nagi-"

"Shuu.. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Atau kau mau kupanggil dengan sebutan hentai? hmph." ucap Nagisa masih ngambek.

"Oke.. Maaf sayang. Tadi itu tidak sengaja. Aku hanya menggodamu. Ayolah maafkan aku ya?"

Nagisa menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya lagi. Kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan seringaian kecil namun tak terlihat.

"Kalau kau mau aku memaafkanmu kau harus..."

 ***TBC**

 **Jajajajang~ Idenya mengalir dengan sendirinya.**

 **Maaf kalau lama updatenya hehe.. kebanyakan tugas and banyak hal lainnya. termasuk Fict lain yang minta diupdate juga ..**

 **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita buatan Hika-chan di fandom ini.. Terus tunggu kelanjutannya ya..**

 **Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav and Follow..**

 **See You in next chapter~ XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku, Kamu dan Mereka**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**

Nagisa menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya lagi. Kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan seringaian kecil namun tak terlihat.

"Kalau kau mau aku memaafkanmu kau harus..."

Asano merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah mendengar permintaan Nagisa tercintanya itu.

"Ha.. harus apa Nagi?" ucap Asano ragu.

"Harus.. meminta maaf pada kelas E! Kau terlalu menjelek-jelekkan mereka Shuu." ucap Nagisa dengan wajah kesal.

What, meminta maaf? pada kelas E? Oh yang benar saja! Asano Gakushuu tak akan melakukan hal itu. Tak akan pernah. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau meminta maaf pada kelas rivalnya yang ingin mengambil Nagisanya.

"Tidak bisa Nagisa. Sekolah ini memang seperti ini. Kelas E adalah kelas buangan untuk murid-murid yang dibawah standar pendidikan sekolah ini. Jadi jawabanku tidak." ucap Asano panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kesal. Nagisa kesal sekarang, entahlah kenapa. Tapi yang pasti, Ia kesal setelah Asano bilang kelas E itu kelas buangan.

"Memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu, sayang."

"Hmph.. kalau kau tak ingin meminta maaf aku- ah baiklah aku akan menggantinya.. em.. kau harus fashion Show." ucap Nagisa tersenyum manis. Mendengar Nagisanya merubah keinginannya menjadi fashion show hati Asano lega seketika.

"Baiklah.. apapun untukmu." sahutnya.

"Fashion Show dihadapan Direktur Sekolah dan memakai baju renang, oke?" ucap Nagisa dengan kedipan matanya. Asano hanya melongo saking kagetnya.

"A.. apa.. Baju renang biasa untuk laki-laki kan? da.. dan kenapa didepan Direktur Sekolah.. Nagi.. kumohon jangan permalukan aku di depan Ayahku!" ucap Asano memohon. Sedangkan Nagisa yang mendengar sang kekasih mengatakan baju renang biasa membuatnya memiliki ide lain untuk menjahili kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan.. ih.. Tapi baju renang wanita! Bikini you know bikini.." ucap Nagisa menahan tawanya.

"No Nagi. No.. Big NO!" ucap Asano. Nagisa tertawa terbahak.

"Oke.. oke.. aku hanya bercanda.. Sa-yang~" ucap Nagisa mengedipkan matanya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tak merona jika diberikan kedipan manja dari kekasih nan imutnya ini.

"Kau sudah mulai bisa menggoda ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Dan Seharian itupun dihabiskan oleh mereka diruang kesehatan dengan berdebat ini itu.

oOo

Karma menahan kesalnya sekarang. Sejak kembali dari gedung sekolah utama, Karma tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang tentunya membuat siapa saja dikelas itu bergidik ngeri.

Menatap Kursi kosong, tempat biasa Nagisa duduk. Karma teringat hal yang membuatnya kesal sejak tadi.

 **Flashback On~**

 _Karma yang membuntuti Asano dan Nagisa kini menatap pintu ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan aneh. Khawatir dan agaknya ragu untuk membukanya._ _Dengan membulatkan tekadnya Karma membuka sedikit pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tujuan mengintip._

 _Harapannya sih menemukan Si biru imut kesayangannya sendirian. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, yang ia lihat adalah Asano tengan mencium bahkan melumat bibir merah cherry milik Nagisa._

 _Seketika hati dan kepala Karma panas tiba-tiba. Dia kesal sangat kesal._ _Menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan. Karma melangkah menjauh dengan perasaan kesal yang membara._

 _"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Asano!!" geramnya._

 **Flashback Off~**

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Nagisa. Tapi, aku akan merebutmu darinya." gumamnya.

Terasaka yang tak sengaja mendengar itu hanya mendengus kasar.

"Memangnya semudah itu? Yang ada kami akan merebutnya dan melindunginya dari kalian berdua. Dasar setan merah." ucap Terasaka.

"Ara.. sepertinya ada yang rindu dengan Wasabi ala keluargaku yang sudah diturunkan turun temurun." sindir Karma dengan seringaian dan memperlihatkan wasabi-wasabi kesayangannya pada Terasaka.

"TIIDAK KALI INI!!!" teriak Terasaka dan kangsung ngacir ke luar kelas.

"JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR KAU!!" teriak Karma dengan diikuti tawa jahatnya.

"Sungguh kasihan yah Terasaka." ucap Megu.

"Kalau ada Nagisa pasti Nagisa sudah menjadi pawangnya si setan merah. Jadi kita semua aman dari wasabi-wasabi nya itu." kali ini Sugino yang bicara, dan tentunya langsung di angguki oleh semua murid disana.

"Ya, sensei rasa juga begitu."

"Koro-sensei!" pekik mereka menatap Senseinya yang kini tengah memakai pakaian siswi putri, dengan rambut palsu yang di kepang dua dikepalanya.

"Teman-teman serang!" perintah Rio.

"Yak, apa sensei tak boleh ikut perbincangan kalian. AAAAA Sugino-kun!" ucap Koro-sensei panik saat terkena pisau anti sensei yang dipegang oleh Sugino.

Tanpa pikir panjang Koro-sensei kabur dari kelas mengikuti jejak Terasaka yang kini masih dikejar-kejar oleh Karma untuk dijahili.

Irina dan Karasuma hanya menatap mereka dari jendela sekolah sambil mengernyit heran. Pasalnya mereka tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi.

 ***TBC**

 **U** **pdate cepat! wkwkwkwk emang cepat gitu?*Plakk**

 **Maaf maaf maaf lama banget Upnya. Soalnya lagi sibuk sama UKK, simulasi dan lain sebagainya.** **Ini juga curi-curi kesempatan buat Update! wkkk *Plak**

 **Oke oke. maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.**

 **~OMAKE~**

Nagisa duduk disamping Direktur Sekolahnya. Kalau ditanya dimana dia sekarang, jawabannya hanya satu. Kini Ia tengah berada dikediaman keluarga Asano.

Sedikitnya gugup karena disampingnya itu adalah Direktur sekolah merangkap sebagai Ayah dari Asano Gakushuu kekasihnya. What.. ah biarlah. memang benar kok Asano kekasihnya sekarang apa yang perlu di bantah?.

"Nagisa.. Kau yakin ingin terus berpacaran dengan anak itu? Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat lebih baik putus sekarang saja." ucap Asano Gakuhou, Ayah Asano Gakushuu sembari menunjuk kearah tirai yang ada diruang keluarga.

"Etto.. em.. Ya, Sensei?" ucap Nagisa ragu. Dapat dilihatnya Asano Gakuhou menghela nafas lelah.

"Panggil aku Ayah saja."

"Eh?" kaget Nagisa.

"Panggil aku Ayah. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku yang cantik dan imut." Oh Asano Gakuhou mulai OOC karena Nagisa.

"A.. Ah ya.. se-Ayah." Nagisa pasrah. Ia dianggap putri ah.. sudahlah.

"Tapi,Begini Nagisa, kalau kau memang sudah tak kuat lahir dan bathin. Sebaiknya putuskan saja sebelum terlambat.. Di-"

"Nagisa, sayang aku sudah siap." ucap Asano memotong kata-kata Ayahnya. Mereka berdua pun sontak mengalihkan pandang ke arah tirai.

Dapat dilihat oleh mereka tirai mulai terbuka dan menampakkan Asano Gakushuu yang tengah memakai.. Pakaian renang khusus wanita.

Perlu dipertegas lagi. Pakaian wanita.

Gakuhou yang melihat itu, sekarang merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah. Nagisa melongo dan Asano yang kini terdiam.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba. Bahkan cicak yang lagi nikahan dipojokan pun terdiam.

"Pfft.. HAHAHAHA! Sumpah.. Shuu kau.. AHAHAHA!! Kau kenapa?! Sudah bosan menjadi laki-laki HAHAHA!" Nagisa tertawa keras. Gakuhou pun juga ikut tertawa. Membuat Asano berwajah masam.

"Ah Nagi Jahat! INI SEMUA KAN KARENA KAU NAGISA!" teriaknya.

Dan Hari itu pula rumah keluarga Asano dipenuhi gelak tawa yang membahana badai halilintar ulala~


End file.
